In order to be able to respond to various menus, commercial heat cooking devices used in stores and restaurants such as convenience stores and fast-food restaurants are configured as described below. In addition to a microwave-heating mode with which an object is heat cooked by radiating microwaves, a grill mode with which the object is heat cooked through radiation heating using a heater, and a convection mode with which the object is heat cooked by using a fan to circulate air heated by the heater in a convection manner in a heating chamber. The commercial heat cooking devices used in stores and restaurants are required to securely execute each heating process for heat cooking at a precise temperature and a precise time. Therefore, the commercial heat cooking devices are configured such that a processing condition for each heating process is set beforehand, and the set processing condition is stored in a storage medium. Therefore, in each of stores and restaurants, by using a commercial heat cooking device provided with a storage medium, heat cooking can precisely be performed under an identical processing condition for an identical menu when ordered by a customer.
As described above, some commercial heat cooking devices are equipped with a storage medium storing heat cooking processing conditions so as to respond to various menus. In stores and restaurants, since a processing condition for each heating process should be changed each time a menu is changed, a replaceable memory card is used as the storage medium. Therefore, by changing a memory card, changing menus, for example, can easily be performed (e.g., see PTL 1).
In order to promptly respond to an order of a customer, a commercial heat cooking device is always turned on, and accordingly a cooling fan operates and a heating chamber is preheated. A waterproof measure should be taken because a commercial heat cooking device is often installed around a sink in a kitchen of a store or a restaurant, for example, and is sometimes spilled with water during cooking or cleaning, for example. In addition, an attaching mechanism to be inserted with a memory card served as a storage medium requires a configuration where no dust and dirt enter, as well as requires an insulation structure so as not to be subject to a high temperature. Therefore, a conventional commercial heat cooking device requires a special member and a larger space for providing an attaching mechanism for inserting a memory card. An exterior plate for covering a card insertion port for inserting a memory card is also required if the card insertion port is provided on a front face side of a commercial heat cooking device. In addition, when such an exterior plate for covering a card insertion port is provided, a label for indicating that the card insertion port is covered is required, as well as edges of the exterior plate should be smoothed such that a customer will not be suffered from an injury when the customer has touched the exterior plate. As a result, in such a conventional commercial heat cooking device, an increased work hour in component production, and thus a higher production cost have been problematic.
A commercial heat cooking device should be configured such that a user such as an employee of a store or a restaurant can replace a memory card, as well as a third party cannot easily access the memory card in order to prevent information from leaking, for example.